wastelandfandomcom-20200223-history
Desert Nomads
The Desert Nomads are a large group of wastelanders who make use of an old, dilapidated freight train to travel through the nuked-out Nevada. While at first sight it might seem they are quite advanced technologically, in reality, they became a borderline tribal community, forming a clan-based society with a polytheistic religion, the train becoming an arcane item, an idol. Their basic source of sustenance are herds of longhorn cattle that are also used to pull the train. They also possess the astonishing hobo oracle. Encounters Tasks The settlement In 2087, the Nomads set up camp to the north of camp Highpool. Their train was sitting on a sideline and by this time it was a ramshackle collection of railroad cars, patched with wood, hide, and an odd piece of corrugated aluminum with only the engine and the caboose in better condition. The clans' asbestos tents were set up on the other side of the railway. The settlement included a well equipped trading car (including an engine), a car with gambling machines and a small sidequest to be taken from the Brakeman. And, of course, a tent where you can face pistol packing babies. Ahh, humanity. The Clans Atchisons They are a trustworthy and hard working lot, as described by the Engineer, who is an Atchison himself. The Brakeman is also an Atchison, although he's suspected to be part-Topekan. Topekans The richest and most powerful of the clans, the Topekans are also the least trustworthy. Their scheming and intrigues have earned them little regard... though it stopped being a problem after they were mercilessly slaughtered by Desert Rangers they foolishly tried to draw into an ambush in their tent. Sante Fes The poorest, but generally honest clan. Head Crusher Side Quest If you visit the Brakeman at the rear of the train (northeast end of the map), he'll ask you to deliver a message to the Head Crusher in Quartz. Be sure to say "Yes" - if you say no, you won't get another chance! Take the Visa card he gives you and go visit Head Crusher - you'll find him in Scott's Bar in the southeast end of town, just west of the cemetery. Head Crusher is sitting at the table in the southeast corner of the room, near the bathrooms. Sit on the chair across from him and Use the Visa card on the chair (hit Space). He'll thank you, and you'll be advised to read Paragraph 57: "go to the Atchison's tent and give them the password, "CATERPILLAR". If you go back to the Rail Nomads and visit the Atchisons (they are the tent furthest to the west (left) of the camp) and give them the password, they'll give you a free Shovel and tell you to go to the west end of the south rail, walk twelve paces south, and then dig (Use the Shovel and hit Space). After looting the cache, you will be attacked by three Rail Nomads with Crowbars - be prepared for a fight! Topeka Clan Ambush Also, if you use the password "CATERPILLAR" at the Topeka tent (center tent), they will invite you inside, where you get ambushed by the entire clan - men, women, elders, children and even a pistol-packin' baby Topeka! This can be a tough fight for a starting party - the men are the toughest and do the most damage; the women and elders are next, followed by the children and the baby. Baby Topeka is a pretty good shot with that pistol, though! Ask Head Crusher! After completing the side quest, you may ask the Head Crusher about things (type in freeform dialogue). To almost every inquiry, you receive the answer "I sure love to chat, but that topic bores me," he says, and drinks his cloudy drink. It is uncertain if Head Crusher gives any other answers. ru:Пустынные кочевники Category:Wasteland locations